


Moonlight Interlude

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Alone together, outside, and in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This was written totally off the cuff, with no outline or idea other than romance/angst and working from the first line.
> 
> Written for the FB X-Files Fanfic Writer’s Guild first flashfic challenge, February 2015. The prompt was the first line of this story, which we all had to use within the genre of angst and romance.
> 
> HUGE thanks for Edward T. for a quick eyeball and the title,   
> and to Marissa P. for a great beta read and insights to the characters.

Moonlight Interlude  
Rated NC-17  
By Suzanne Feld

 

The moon hung large in the sky waiting for their next move. Between the full lunar glow and its brightness shining off the lake a few yards away, they could see each other almost as clearly as in overcast daylight where they sat on the open porch of a faded, ivy-twined wooden cabin. 

“Mulder, I’m not sure—“

“Scully, if you’re not—“

They both stopped and looked at each other, knees just touching on the small wooden loveseat. The side of Scully’s mouth quirked, Mulder giving her a wry look in return. But that didn’t ease the underlying gravity of the situation, and soon the tension rose again. Even after almost seven years together things did not always go smoothly between them.

“Go ahead, what were you going to say?”

“Just that I’m not sure about this. I know we’ve talked about it and did all this planning and came up here and everything...”

Though he felt his heart falling, Mulder knew better than to let his emotions show. “I was thinking that maybe you weren’t ready yet, and I understand.” He really didn’t, but it was the thing to say. “You’re running this show, Scully, you let me know what you want to do when.”

She gave him an understanding, close-mouthed smile. “I know we’re all alone out here, no one’s going to see us or know what goes on here, but still...”

“There’s no rush. I can pretty much get the cabin whenever I want, the guys only keep it for when Armageddon comes and they need a place to hide out.”

“I can tell!” Her voice was more spirited. “But at least now that we’ve got it clean, we can enjoy the rest of the weekend.”

Mulder sighed and relaxed against the faded flowery cushions of the redwood-plank loveseat, tugging Scully back with him with an arm around her shoulders. She nestled against his side, head on his shoulder, then tucked her legs beneath her and covered them with the bottom of her white terrycloth robe. They sat and watch the lake’s gentle waves, lit from the glowing full moon overhead, lap quietly against the sandy shore for a time.

But just because there were some things Scully didn’t care to do just yet didn’t mean that there weren’t other activities they could occupy themselves with, Mulder thought, his flagging spirits reviving. He would never try and push her into the admittedly kinky things he wanted to try as there was plenty of time for the quirky stuff later. They had the whole weekend, not to mention many others to come—or so he hoped.

Turning his head to nuzzle her soft hair, which still smelled faintly of clean shampoo, he tightened his arm around her, cupping her far shoulder in his big hand. She lifted her head, as he’d hoped she would, and looked up at him with a small, quizzical half-smile. Without hesitation, he leaned down and covered her mouth with his, starting out the kiss gently but before long, their mouths and tongues were greedy and demanding and sliding against each other with intent.

Emboldened, Mulder slid his other hand between the lapels of Scully’s robe and cupped a warm, round breast in his palm, sliding his thumb over the stiffening nipple. She murmured encouragingly into his mouth and returned the favor by sliding her free hand into his lap and through the folds of his half-open robe, caressing his thickening cock with clear intent. He felt the lower half of her body moving and slid his hand down over her flat belly, finding that she had uncurled her legs. Shifting just a little, he reached down and found her crisp, trimmed curls and the hot, damp flesh just beneath. He couldn’t quite reach all the way down to her opening so instead he contented himself with rubbing the small, firm bump of her clit, which swelled beneath his fingers. Her hips jerked in response and she let out a low, sensual moan into his mouth, causing a jolt in his belly. 

He returned her moan with a soft deep groan of his own and dragged his lips away from hers, kissing across her cheek to mouth wetly at her slender neck, licking and gently sucking on it. “What d’ya say we take this party inside?” he managed to murmur with effort against her soft fragrant skin, distracted by her hand pumping him purposefully. He was already almost completely hard. 

“Too far,” she breathed, tilting her head back so he had better access to her neck, which was a major erogenous zone, and he felt a shudder go through her as he kept rubbing. “Here.”

When he got her to one or two word responses Mulder knew he was doing it right, yet there was no way they’d be able to manage anything on this awkward loveseat. It was one of those outdoor jobbies made with redwood boards that had the seat angled up in the front and down in the back with high armrests, and was neither deep nor wide enough for what he had in mind. Despite the cushions, which were somewhat flattened and sun-faded, it was also nowhere near soft enough when there was a nice wide, thick featherbed just a short distance inside the cabin. 

But when he managed to get her up off the bench, still groping each other, Scully tugged him towards the stairs rather then following him towards the cabin’s front door only a few steps away. “C’mon, Mulder,” she said almost breathlessly, one hand still encircling his dick with the other up around his neck as she backed away from the door. It was a stretch for her when barefoot to reach up that high, but she managed to get him to the stairs before letting go of both parts of him and moving out from beneath his hands. He made a grab to get her back but she eluded him, grinning, and darted down the short flight of stairs onto the sandy path that led down to the lake, which was only a few yards away.

He knew a challenge when he saw one and wondered if she’d changed her mind, leaping down the steps in a single bound. By the time he caught up with her Scully was only a few feet from the water and, as he neared, whipped off her robe, the pale material flowing though the night air like an earthbound cloud as she settled it on the soft ground. He skidded to a stop, careful not to get any sand on her, and watched as she laid back and smiled up at him, crossing her arms under her head and letting her legs fall open, feet only a short distance from the lapping waves. Her sleek, toned yet curvaceous body, as bare as the day she was born except for the ever-present gold cross around her neck, glowed in the moonlight like dim pearl, just barely darker than the snow-white material she lay on. Her hair, such a bright rich auburn in the sunlight, was now a shadowy swirl around her head in the dimmer light. She looked up at him, tilting her head back as he was above and behind her, and said in a husky voice, “What are you waiting for, Mulder? Not afraid of a little bare skin in the open air all of a sudden, are you?”

Instead of answering, Mulder moved around to her side, tossing his dark blue terrycloth robe down next to her, though not quite as neatly. He stood above her equally as nude with his erection jutting out and ran his hands from his lightly furred chest, down his abs and stopped with one each on the side of his proud cock, framing it. “What do you think, Scully?”

“I think you’d better get that fine ass of yours down here,” she said throatily, pulling her arms out from behind her head and beckoning to him with her hands. He hesitated no longer and knelt down between her knees, bending his long torso over her slender body and leaning down to kiss her without a pause, hands braced just below her upper arms on either side. Scully tanged her arms around his neck and tried to pull him down on her, but Mulder resisted, touching her nowhere except with his lips. She groaned with frustration and lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips and lifting herself to try and impale on his cock, but the angle was wrong.

He chuffed with amusement into her mouth, but then felt the crispness of her mound brush against his dick and all lightheartedness was instantly gone. Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, pushed his legs back and lowered his hips, probing for her entrance with his steel-hard cock. Though they had only been lovers for a few months he found her opening with unerring accuracy and slowly pushed his way in, unsure of how ready she was despite her eagerness; they usually had a lot more foreplay. But he need not have worried; she was hot and wet and yielding and took him in without hesitation despite how large he was. It never failed to amaze him that a woman as small as she had no trouble accepting him, but it was just another facet of their relationship that kept him intrigued.

Once sheathed all the way inside her, he paused and lifted his head to look down at her, murmuring, “Love you, Scully.”

“Ah, love you too,” she moaned in reply, gazing back up at him, her hips bucking sharply so that he moved inside her. “God, that’s good.”

“It is,” he managed to utter and began to move, sliding in and out of her with long, slow strokes that she met with upward thrusts of her hips to match his, her knees gripping his waist. They watched each other in the bright moonlight as they made love, occasionally kissing, her hands running over his chest and abs above her to moving up to cup his face or tangle in his hair. He loved how she touched him when they made love, as if she couldn’t get enough of him. God knew he felt that way about her, too. 

He was aware of the cool night air against his sweating body, and having never made love outside before it was more exciting than he’d expected. A soft cool breeze occasionally swept up from the lake at their feet, whispering over the skin of his legs and back with a touch as gentle as Scully’s when she was concerned about him. Though the night was mostly quiet around them, the occasional croaking of a frog, splash of a fish somewhere out in the lake, or call of a night bird joined the sounds of their lovemaking, the occasional moan or groan, the slap of their bodies coming together.

Though he wanted it to go on forever, Mulder felt his arousal rising swiftly and knew it wouldn’t be much longer. Without being able to control it he began to move faster and with more force, not quite slamming into her body but rising rapidly towards it. 

“Getting close, love.” He put all his weight on one arm, arching his back, and grabbed Scully’s right hand from where it was caressing his chest, moving it down between them. She knew what that meant and took the hint, fingers sliding over her mound and to her clit. He felt them moving between their bodies and it fired him to new heights, though he was trying to hold back until she was there. After some rather enjoyable erotic trial and error they had discovered that this was the best way to get her to finish in this position, which was a favorite since they liked to watch each other. The cool night air was now filled with the sound of their moans and hums, his body slapping into hers with increasing force and speed, until finally she let out a throaty rising cry, her legs falling from around his hips so that her feet were flat on the ground, and surged up against him, her back arching with the force of her orgasm. “Ah, Jesus, Mulder!”

He kept pumping through the contractions he felt inside her, gritting his teeth against the extra sensation until she was finished, her body softening and relaxing beneath his, slipping her hand out from between them. Now he felt no further need to hold back and lowered himself down onto her soft, firm figure, feeling her arms go around his neck and hold him down on her as he slid his arms beneath her shoulders, his cheek against hers, and dug his toes into the sand. “God I love you,” he murmured again without thought, and then began to really slam into her. His arousal rose rapidly and he felt his balls draw up tight, the base of his cock tingling, until he finally erupted inside her and cried out with the force of his own orgasm. She moaned into his ear in response, her hips still lifting to meet his, and he kept pumping, though with less and less force, not wanting it to be over, until he was finally too soft to continue.

He lifted up a little and kissed her, keeping his eyes partly open to see her lovely face as she responded. Their lips and tongues stroked each other softly but firmly, until finally his arms had enough and he had to break the kiss and move carefully off of her onto his side, now lying partly on his robe. They both groaned as his softening cock left her warm body, but he pulled her against him face-to-face with an arm around her waist, not ready to give up the contact just yet. She nestled against his hard body, wiggling down so that her face was sideways against his chest, tucking her legs between his, and they both relaxed in the sated aftermath.

Some time later, she heaved a soft sigh against his skin that was a whisper of warmth in the cool night air. “So... try again tomorrow night?”

He sighed to himself, beginning to wish that he’d never told Scully his deepest fantasy because now he couldn’t stop her from both wanting to do it and being anxious about it. “Without a doubt, but don’t worry about it, okay, Scully?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to skinny-dip in the dark, Mulder, but after that night on Lake Heuvelman...”

end


End file.
